Amphetamine
by nevernotalways
Summary: Tori's pretty sure there's no clinic to help you get over an addiction to a person. Cori smut.


**Amphetamine**

**Summary: Tori's pretty sure there's no clinic to help you get over an addiction to a person.**

**Notes: Not angst. Winning. Also, oh my, smut. Finally. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, Ariana's contract probably wouldn't be parent-approved. And the show wouldn't be appropriate for children. Not even a little.**

**.**

When Tori first came to Hollywood Arts, she was too overtaken by the sights and sounds to really focus on the people. Except for Cat, with her striking red hair and constant stream of words that not even Tori could look over. Cat epitomized the very essence of HA; musical and daring, dynamic and beautiful. She sang the loudest, acted the most sincerely, and danced the sexiest. Everything about her captured Tori's attention the way a flame does a moth.

Cat had a bit of an enigmatic quality to her, Tori thought. She was never sure just how much Cat was acting when she said the outlandish things she did. But Tori was certain that Cat was not the simple girl she portrayed herself as. The gleam of impishness in her chocolate-colored eyes. The wink she gave when she knew people were checking her out. The way she would sometimes lock eyes with Tori when she was dancing borderline-indecently seemed all too purposeful to not mean anything.

Tori spent so many hours pondering Cat that every little thing about her seemed extraordinary. The sway of her hips when she moved was mesmerizing, the clarity of her voice on high notes enchanting. Even her name, with its three little letters and one concise syllable, became mysterious and fascinating.

When she started obsessing over Cat's toenails, Tori began to realize that she had a slight problem. She had Cat on the brain, an affliction of red fur. Where her thoughts used to read school-homework-boys there was now a steady drone of _CatCatCat_ eclipsing everything. Normally Tori wouldn't notice it, humming away at the back of her mind. But it intensified the nearer she was to Cat, so that school turned into a constant battle not to stare at her or do something equally as stupid.

"_Tor!" _Cat was apparently trying to get her attention. Tori broke from her haze and looked up at her. "Why were you staring at me?" Oh. So apparently she had failed in that respect. She just couldn't help it: Cat may as well have been a celebrity. But it wasn't lust or love or anything like that. It was idle idolization, nothing more.

"Sorry, I was just zoning out." She stuttered out, hoping her Latina-bronze skin would hide her blush at being caught.

"Oh!" Cat said, brightly. "One time, my brother zoned out when we were driving to Sacramento. He almost hit, like, eight people. It was so scary!" She giggled, and Tori couldn't help but smile back, despite the natural instinct to stare blankly at her.

Obviously Tori wasn't _interested _in Cat, that's stupid. Tori liked boys, always had. And Cat was definitely not a boy; she had sinful curves and wasn't too shy about showing them. And even though Tori's eyes may have been drawn to the slice of skin between the hemline of her top and the waistline of her short-shorts, that was more of a clinical interest than anything else. It didn't make Tori gay or anything.

So when Cat grabbed Tori's hand in excitement over an ice-cream truck and Tori's heart skipped a beat, it was clearly because of the bad taco she ate earlier in the day.

.

"Awwww!" Cat cooed at the TV screen, where Tramp was nudging a meatball towards Lady with his nose. They were having a movie night at Tori's house, seated close-but-not-touching on her couch. Cat had been making noises like that the entire movie, little 'ooh's and 'ah's that were almost painfully adorable. Tori wanted to hear those sounds forever, along with all the other little noises that Cat made.

It was around then that Tori acknowledged that she may have an addiction to Cat. Not romantically or anything, just. You know. A totally sane, heterosexual addiction to someone of the same gender. It happened right? And even if it didn't, maybe Tori was an exception. Which didn't mean anything. It just made her—exceptional. It certainly didn't make her a lesbian. Not even a little. I mean, sure Tori thought girls were pretty. And okay, she has experimented with them before. But she experimented with guys too! And that was pretty okay, so obviously she couldn't be gay.

But it did make her feel a little strange when sitting this close to Cat, the rhythm of her heart taking on a foreign beat. It did funny things to her lower abdomen, too, and Tori kinda hoped it was just because if the addiction and not something she had to see that lady doctor to fix.

And okay, maybe Tori could _objectively_ say that Cat had a nice body. The kind that invited eyes to come and stay for a while. But that didn't mean Tori wanted to _do_ anything with her, okay, those dreams were totally random and unexpected and _didn't mean anything– _

"Oh Tori! This movie is _so cute_!" Cat squealed, interrupting Tori's thoughts. Her hand had somehow snuck its way onto Tori's thigh like a KGB agent, so smoothly that she hardly even noticed until it was resting there, drumming a beat into her skin. It was all she could do to pretend she didn't notice it, but then the hand started absently rubbing small circles into her upper thigh and Tori got turned on faster than any human being ever should over such a dumb little thing (which, for the record, didn't make her gay. It just made her easily affected). Cat hummed a sweet melody and watched the movie, the ghost of mischief lying in the edges of her omnipresent smile.

Just as she was finally calming down from the quasi-massage, Cat started raking her nails lightly up and down Tori's leg in a way that made a shudder rack her body. The redhead leaned in close to her ear, close enough that her breath was feathering Tori's cheek.

"Are you cold, Tori?" Cat asked in a low, sing-song voice. "You're shivering. Maybe we should get you in bed." She was nothing if not her normal, saccharine-sweet self, but there was a distinct note of huskiness in her tone. All Tori could do was nod dumbly in response as Cat gave her a hand off the couch and up the stairs.

When they reached her bedroom, Cat plopped down on Tori's bed and looked at her levelly. "Tori, I think you ought to change into your pajamas." Tori managed a weak "yeah" before going to her dresser and picking out some satin shorts and a camisole, Cat's eyes still heavy on her. When she turned back around, Cat locked her gaze with Tori's and didn't release it even as she moved to take off her shirt.

"Cat, aren't you going to look away?" Tori inquired, heart _thump-thump-thump_ing away in her chest. The girl opposite her just smiled and shook her head.

"Why should I, Tor? You never do." Tori swallowed hard and started to stutter out a denial when Cat cut her off. "Oh come on. You didn't think I wouldn't notice, did you? When we're changing in the dressing rooms, when we have sleepovers, every day before gym." Cat's smiled devilishly, more so than Tori thought her capable of. Her tone had taken on a similar quality, promising debauchery and trouble in every lilt. "You always watch me. I think it's high time for me to watch you."

In the time she was talking, Cat had moved so there was only a foot of space between them. "Come on, Tor. Let me see you." Cat whispered sweetly, this time in the same tone she always used when paying someone a compliment, the one that reeked of sincerity and kindness. Tori nodded jerkily before placing her hands on the bottom of her shirt. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes as she pulled her top over her head in one swift motion. _Not gay, not gay, not gay_.

When she opened her eyes, it was to Cat's genuine smile beaming at her. Tori felt hands on her hips, pulling her towards the petite redhead. Then there was the sensation of lips on hers, slick with lip-gloss and softer than any boy's she had kissed. When Cat ran her tongue over Tori's bottom lip, Tori obliged and opened her mouth without complaint. The redhead's tongue caressed hers slowly, while one hand traveled to rest under the waistband of Tori's shorts. The other crept up slowly to rest on the slight, perky curve of Tori's bra, gently kneading the sensitive flesh through the fabric.

When Tori made a desperate noise into the kiss, Cat quickly moved her hand to Tori's back, not struggling at all to find the clasp of the bra, unlike the boys that Tori had made out with. With deft fingers, Cat unclasped the undergarment and pulled away to allow it to slide down Tori's arms. The redhead leaned down to mouth over the newly exposed skin, seeming to enjoying Tori's whine of approval. She moved her attention to Tori's nipples, eliciting more noises from the Latina. Cat flicked her tongue over one sensitive peak before gently biting down, repeating the process with the other.

Cat began to slide the waistband of Tori's shorts down, revealing soaked white panties that clung to her womanhood as tightly as a second skin. She ghosted her fingers over her panty-covered lips and giggled as Tori's hips canted forward in response. "Cat," the other girl begged, "_please_." There was warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach, everything intensified even more because it was _Cat _doing this to her. No boy she'd ever experimented with had even come close to this; they'd all been awkward and fumbling, touching her in all the wrong places or with the wrong pressure. But Cat had it down pat, and Tori couldn't help but wonder if it was from 'personal experience', or if she'd done this with other girls. The mental image of her practicing these skills on Jade made her moan even louder as Cat continued to tease her with gentle strokes of her fingers.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Cat slipped to her knees. She hooked her fingers under Tori's underwear and yanked down, the cloth making an embarrassing suction-y sound as it separated from her drenched core.

Cat began kissing her thighs and hips, deliberately paying no attention to Tori's needy whimpers as she did so. "Cat-" Tori pleaded, but Cat just gave a small smile.

"Hm?"

"Stop teasing, _please_." Tori entreated, but Cat just made a humming sound against Tori's leg.

"Then what do you want me to do, Tor?" She asked, looking up to Tori's eyes and batting her eyelashes.

"Please, Cat." Tori whined as Cat ran her tongue just outside of Tori's lower lips.

"Please what?"

"_Fuck me._"

Cat didn't waste any time after that, delving her tongue into Tori's center. Tori almost cried out in relief. When Cat started sucking on her clit, she really did cry out, a long keening noise infused with Cat's name. Sparks were igniting all over her body, and she felt like she was a living inferno, with Cat poking and prodding her to make her blaze ever higher. After Cat added her clever fingers into the mix, it wasn't long before Tori was a shaking, wanting mess. Her thighs trembled from their position around Cat's face, and she got the feeling that if the hand on her back wasn't supporting her that she'd fall. The noises she was making got increasingly louder as the feeling inside her built. When her release finally came, Tori saw white.

By the time that Tori had regained her bearings, Cat had already stripped and lain down on the carpet. Tori took a moment to appreciate the image, the expanses of smooth skin that she'd only imagined until then, before moving to rest between her legs. Tori didn't bother with teasing because she figured Cat had waited long enough.

She dipped her head down to taste Cat for the first time to find that she tasted as sweet as Tori expected. Cat wiggled her hips, pushing them forward into Tori's mouth. "Fuck, Tor." She rasped, and hearing Cat curse was a lot hotter than it should've been. Tori wasn't quite sure why, because any innocence she'd thought Cat had flown out the fucking window when she looked up through her lashes at Tori and made her beg for her tongue, but hearing Cat say such a dirty word was almost as sexual as the act itself.

Tori tried her best to recreate Cat's skilled patterns with her lips and tongue, with apparent success. She teased Cat's entrance with her middle finger before pushing in, and the noise that ripped from the redhead's throat was deliciously raw. She began to move in and out of the tight, warmth wetness, and in response Cat's hand tangled through her hair. Tori thrust her finger faster before adding another, watching Cat thrash around and meet her halfway (an image that would hopefully be burned into Tori's brain for some time to come). Cat was even more vocal than Tori, cursing and all but screaming Tori's name every time her inexperienced tongue flicked over her swollen clit. When Cat came, she made sure the entire neighborhood heard it, riding her climax out against Tori's face. Tori sent a silent prayer of thanks that her parents were in Bakersfield (although, honestly, even they may have heard it).

In the afterglow, with both girls exhausted and covered in a slick sheen of sweat, Cat laced their fingers and turned to Tori with a giant smile on her face.

"Can we watch the Little Mermaid next?"

Tori beamed back, heart fluttering. "Sure, Cat. Whatever you want." If this was an addiction, she didn't ever want to go to rehab, Tori thought.

And, okay, she was maybe willing to admit that she was a_ teeny bit_ bi-curious.

.

**So that was my first official smut, and it was femmeslash too! I'm so proud of myself.**

**Well, please tell me if it sucked or not, or if my sex scene was totally unrealistic, or if I've totally just damned my immortal soul or something. Any feedback is appreciated.**

**Also, if there are any structural mistakes please point them out so I can fix them. I'd rather you point them out then not. **

**Okay, Question Of The Day: Tell me one of your kinks. Personally, some light BDSM never hurt anybody. Okay, maybe that's a bad way to phrase that. It never hurt anybody in a way that wasn't fun. **

**This may be the longest one shot I've ever done. Apparently, smut is good filler.**


End file.
